


Bowling With The Avengers

by irishgirl321



Series: Avengers Escapades [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers AU, Avengers Escapades, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Reader-Insert, hinted romance - Freeform, irishgirl321, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishgirl321/pseuds/irishgirl321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On your day off, you go bowling with the Avengers.<br/>For some strange reason all the guys are acting weirder than usual around you. It takes some encounters and some friendly advice from Natasha to figure out why.</p>
<p>*AU where Loki is one of the Avengers*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowling With The Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote for fun in my spare time. Your name is represented by _____ and I hope you enjoy :)

"Alright!" You punched a fist into the air.

Of course Tony had to try dampen your exuberance:  
"You only knocked down four pins" He pointed out, getting a glare from the rest of the team.

"Leave her alone. She didn't throw it into the side as she did the last few times" Steve pointed out, defending you against Tony as he always did.

"Plus this was only my first shot for this particular go. I have another. I can knock down more" You put as much confidence into your tone as you could as you picked up another bowling ball.

"I have faith in _____" Thor rumbled.

"Thank you sweetie" You beamed, leaning into his chest.

"Don't worry, ______. You'll kick Stark's metalled ass" Clint called from the slushie machine.

You threw your favourite archer a wink and stepped up to the alley. You stared down the bowling alley at the six remaining pins, trying to figure out the best angle to throw the ball from in order to knock them all down. Unfortunately you weren't a mathematical genius like Tony or Bruce, so you really had no clue.

Just throw straight, you figured. That seemed like the best bet.

Inhale.

You moved forward swiftly, swinging the ball back, and then bringing it forward.

Exhale.

The ball left your grip, and began to roll down the aisle. You groaned internally as you saw it was heading straight for the pipes at the side. There was no way it was going to knock down any pins. Damn, you'd actually never hear the end of it from Tony. You turned to Natasha for support. Your best friend gave you a sympathetic look from her place on the large multicoloured chairs.

And that was how you saw it.

Loki was standing behind her, watching the passage of the ball. He was holding a half eaten Snickers bar in his hand. He had been talking to Thor, but felt silent to watch as you bowled. Out of the corner of your eye you saw him raise his foot, and then stamp it softly on the ground. There was no reason for it, and you opened your mouth to ask him what he was doing, but the sound of falling pins interrupted you. You spun around to see the remaining six pins hit the ground as your ball knocked into them.

"Told ya" You heard Steve say smugly.

"I thought it was gonna go in the side! It LOOKED like it was gonna go in the side" Tony was flabbergasted.

"Obviously someone somewhere is looking out for me" You raised a brow at Loki and grinned softly.

He gave you a gentle smirk in response and lifted a finger to his lips, miming for you to be quiet.

"I still don't see how it's possible. She must have cheated somehow, that ball was going out of bounds" Tony whined.

"Nope" Bruce spoke up, "I calculated the angle that the ball was rolling when it left her hand. _____ got that spare herself"

Your brow furrowed as you looked at Bruce. He didn't REALLY believe that, did he?

He discreetly shot you a cheeky smile, and you knew that he knew that Loki had interfered with the ball, and also that he was letting you away with it.

"Can someone help!?" Clint yelped as he tried to carry over eight slushies.

Glad for an excuse to escape from Tony's scrutiny, you ran over to help Clint.

"Why couldn't you just be normal and carry it all over in a few runs?" You laughed as you took the cups that he seemed most likely to drop.

"Real men only do one run" He announced.

"You're not a man, you're a hawk" You joked.

He leaned forward until his lips were right beside your ear; "Oh baby, you have no idea how much of a man I am" He whispered seductively, and you chuckled.

You were kinda used to all of the guys hitting on you by now. At first you had found it a bit intimidating, but you quickly got used to it. You still didn't know if they were messing, bored, or actually did like you. You were too embarrassed to ask though, so you kinda treated it all as a joke.

"______, you're not up again for another little while! Come play the arcade games with me!" Thor boomed, and dragged you away by the elbow after you set the drinks down.

As you knew he would, he pulled you straight over to the street car racing simulators. 

"You really have an obsession with these things, ya know?" You laughed as he lifted you up in the air slightly, before putting you down on the seat of the nearest game.  
"I find them appealing, _____. The only thing in this room that I find appealing, apart from you, of course" His gaze trailed down your body and you leaned forward to slide a coin into the machine to hide your blush.

"Ready?" The demi-god asked as the rap music began to play.

You looked over him and ran a hand through your hair, aware of how his eyes followed the movement. You leaned in closer to him, and he also moved closer. You licked your lips slowly, and you could have sworn that his eyes widened.

"Of course" You whispered, feeling his breath on your face. He tilted his head closer to yours, closing the distance that separated you two... You twisted away from him suddenly, and stamped on the gas pedal as the words "GO" appeared on the screen.

"Hey!" Thor yelled in protest, desperately trying to catch up with your car, "You tricked me! That is foul play, little _____!"

"Not my fault that you're so easily manipulated!" You cackled as you sped away from him.

Needless to say that you won, as you did every time you played against Thor. He pulled the wheel too hard all of the time, and no matter how many times you reminded him he never remembered the brake. You even stopped your car multiple times and tried to help him out, and he still ended up losing in the end. But he enjoyed it, and that was the main thing.

"I knew from the start your victory was assured. Especially due to the fact that you pulled that evil prank " He told you warmly.

"Just because you can't control yourself doesn't mean that I cheated" You said primly.

He shook his head at you and smiled softly. 

You heard a voice calling your name and looked up to see Natasha calling you from across the room; It was your turn at bowling again. You went to leave, but Thor took your hand and stopped you. You looked down at your entwined hands, yours looking so small in his.

"Until we race again" He murmured, before pressing a kiss to your knuckles.

You felt your face colouring and you were super aware of the places in which he brushed against your skin.

"Bye Thor" You said quietly, and hurried off to take your shot, with Loki's help you got another strike.

After shoving your victory in Tony's face, you wandered off to find Steve, who seemed to have disappeared. You found him playing one of the gun games, killing zombies. He held the gun like a professional, his military background showing. It kind of amused you. He was being watched by a group of young woman, who had adoring looks on their faces. 

"You have a fanclub" You noted as you walked over to him and inclined your head towards the girls.

He looked over briefly, before turning his attention back to the game; "Not interested"

"Why not?" You said curiously, watching him take down three zombies with ease.

He didn't answer, just reached into his pocket and fed the machine some more money. The spare gun on his left lit up, and he nodded towards it.

"Let's play multiplayer" He said with a grin.

"Okay! But fair warning, I'm pretty bad at these types of games. I'll be useless!" You warned, but eagerly grabbed the gun.

An even bigger grin twisted his handsome features; "Why won't you be any good? You're a crack-shot"

"Games are not my thing" You laughed as you waved the gun around in the air, "It gets very distracting"

"Well don't worry, I got your back" He chuckled.

"As always" You said softly.

"As always" He agreed, just as quietly.

You bumped him with your shoulder, causing him to misfire. He gaped at you in shock, and then dropped his gun. You felt his hands on your waist, and he boosted you up into the air and slung you over his shoulder. He laughed as you squealed and pummelled his back with your fists.

"Put me down, Rogers! I swear to God! ... Please! I'm getting hair in my mouth! ...STEVE!!!"

He spun in a circle, and he went so fast you could feel the monumentum lifting your upper body into the air. Your hair whipped around your head and you were torn between laughing and crying as you thought about how crazy you looked. When he eventually put you down you were red in the face and weak from laughter. He was gasping, and tears of mirth ran down his cheeks.

"That wasn't funny" You said unconvincingly.

"It so was" He chuckled.

"I hate you" You told him.

"No you don't" He replied, still grinning.

"Do"

"Don't"

"Do"

His arms went around you again, but this time he pulled you into his chest. His strong arms wrapped around you tightly, holding you against him. You could feel the heat of his skin through his t-shirt.

"Don't" He said quietly, and you could feel the vibrations in his chest as he spoke the words.

You looked up at him, about to reply, but the loud CLICK and accompanying flash of a camera distracted you. One of the woman who had been watching Steve sheepishly lowered her phone, and the rest of her friends tittered.  
Steve sighed; "The perks of being Captain America: Absolutely no privacy"

"You can't really expect privacy in the middle of a public arcade, Cap" You prodded him in the chest, before stepping away from him.

His phone vibrated and he pulled it out. 

"Looks like it's my next bowling shot, gotta go" He gave you a wry smile, and slowly pulled you in for another hug before he left.

"______?" He said.

You hugged his waist, and rested your head against him.

"Yes, Steve?"

"I'd like to talk to you about something. Sometime. I mean, if it's all right. I've just needed to get it off my chest for awhile and-" He babbled nervously.

You inclined your head and looked up at him; "Why don't you tell me now?"

"Not here. It's, uh, private. I'd prefer to tell you when we're alone" Now he sounded really nervous.

"Sure thing, we'll figure out a day" You smiled, before letting go.

He drew back with a strangely wistful look in his eye, before turning on his heel and striding away. Then he was gone, and you were left alone with the Fanclub.

"You're Equinox, right? The Avenger?" One asked.

"Um, yeah" You replied awkwardly.

"What's your real name?" The one who'd taken the picture asked, "And are you and Captain America, like, a thing?"

"Not telling, and no. We're all just friends" You gave them a fake smile.

"That's too bad" A third inputted, "I TOTALLY ship Hawkeye and the Black Widow!"

"They're just friends too, and I wouldn't tell her that. It kinda annoys her" You said with a slight chuckle.

"Are you and her, like, besties?" Another one gaped.

You internally rolled your eyes. How many times could these girls say 'like' in a sentence.

"Yes, we are. Now if you guys excuse me I gotta go" You turned to leave, and were annoyed to see that they followed, obviously hoping that you'd lead them back to Steve and the others.

This time you didn't bother hiding your eye roll. You allowed your body to shimmer, and then disappear from sight entirely.

"Hey!" The third one who'd spoken yelped.

"Where'd she go!?" The one with the phone swung around wildly.

Biting back a laugh, you headed for the other side of the arcade. On the way, you didn't look where you were going and ran smack bang into Tony.

"Sorry!" You yelped, and he spun around looking wildly.

"_____?" He asked, squinting his eyes as he searched for you.

"Oh. Sorry again" You chuckled, making yourself visible.

He raised an eyebrow at you, obviously wondering what was happening.

"Escaping from Steve's fanclub" You explained.

"Oh... Were they hot?"

You sighed in exasperation at his obvious shallowness, and turned to leave, but his hand shot onto your arm, stopping you.

"Okay, okay, ignore me. I'm silly" He said.

"I know" You grinned at him.

"Well, do you wanna go on the carousel?" He asked mischievously.

"That's for kids" You exclaimed, but he had already taken off and was high-tailing it towards the carousel in the corner.

"For God's sake" You groaned, and followed him.

You caught sight of him again just as he clambered up onto a pink unicorn with a blue mane. A young boy and his mother was standing a little bit away, staring at the famous Tony Stark, Ironman, who was proudly sitting on a children's ride.

"Seriously?" You put on a disapproving look, but you were secretly struggling to hide a grin.

"I'm less obsessed about my masculinity than Clint" He said with a nonchalant shrug, "Now are you getting on voluntarily or do I have to come and get you?"

"Alrighty then. One go and that's it" You climbed onto the purple elephant next to him.

He reached over and put his hand over yours, which was resting on the elephant's neck, and leaned slightly off the unicorn until his mouth was next to your ear.

"You could always come and sit on my lap" He flirted, "These things can get pretty high. You might get scared and need a cuddle"

You looked up at him from under your lashes; "I think I can manage. And if I do get scared I can always go to Clint for that cuddle, seeing as even you think he's so masculine"

Tony burst out laughing, and you smiled, enjoying the merry sound.

"Oh ______, you do play dirty. You know it's not nice to make me so jealous"

You blushed, and turned to slide some money into the carousel before he could see your red face and make fun of it. The tinkling music began to play, and the ride started with a shudder. You tried to keep a straight face as you went round and round, you were an adult after all, you weren't meant to be enjoying this so much, but it was hard when Tony was acting like such a child. Eventually you gave up with trying to seem all grown up, and allowed yourself to throw your head back laughing as Tony let out yells of joy. You even joined in on a few of his whoops. When you got off you were both a little dizzy, and rather giggly.

"Admit it. You had fun" He grinned at you.

You rolled your eyes but answered anyway.

"Yes, I had fun"

"Good" He said, a strange note creeping into his voice, "It makes me happy when you're happy" 

You had both turned to face eachother, and his hand dropped down to to take yours, which was hanging loosely by your side. He pressed his palm flat against yours, and then slowly turned it and then entwined his fingers with yours. His other hand went up to your waist, pushing you closer to him. You looked down at both of your hands, and then back up to his face, which was mere inches from yours. He moved forward cautiously, and then dropped his face into the area where your neck met your shoulder.

"Tony?" You said in confusion, as you felt him nuzzle you.

"Mmmm?" He breathed in reply.

Just then Bruce's voice yelled your name, and snapped Tony out of whatever spell he was under. He stepped away just as the scientist rounded the corner.

"______! There you are! We've been looking for you for ages! It's your final go!" Bruce exclaimed, unaware of what had being happening seconds ago.

"Uhh, yeah" You said, making a beeline for the bowling alley.

You seriously needed to talk to Natasha tonight about all this. 

You took your final go in the bowling alley, Loki, yet again, ensuring that you got a strike, bringing your final score up higher than both Tony's and Bruce's. You smiled at the God of Mischief in thanks, and took him by the hand.

"I owe you" You grinned, leading him away from the alley.

"It was a favour between friends" He replied smoothly.

"You get to pick a ride, and I'll pay for it" You told him, and gestured around the arcade, "Choose wisely, Mr Mischief"

He rolled his eyes at you, but turned to study the games.

"That one" He decided, pointing at what looked like a giant box.

"Okie dokie!" You said, and walked over to it by his side.

Stepping inside, you saw that there was a massive screen at one end. Infront of the screen, two guns were positioned, one pink and one blue, with their handles towards you. The box's interior was dark, but you made out the shape of a bench right behind the guns. You sat down on the bench infront of the pink gun, and Loki sat down on your right infront of the blue. When you had paid for the both of you to play, the screen lit up and the game intro started. The characters you and Loki were playing at were a honeymooning couple on a safari, which went disastrously wrong, and you had to shoot down giant spiders, and rogue soldiers. You and Loki did quite well, fending them off, and managed to survive for quite a while until a rolling boulder ended the game for you both. When the game finally ended a huge red heart appeared on the screen. The game then (much to your embarrassment) proceeded to calculate your 'compatibility rate' based on how well the two of you had worked together.

The number appeared on screen and you cringed: 93%

Loki's chuckle made you look up at him. His green eyes reflected the light from the screen as he looked at you, and his expression was tender.

"We are a good match" He murmured, moving closer.

"According to the game" You tried to laugh as his arm brushed yours, but even to your own ears it sounded too nervous and fake.

"I agree with the game" He said slowly, and leaned forward.

You dropped your head down, not knowing what else to do, and he halted. You heard him let out a disappointed sigh, and then you felt a sudden pressure on the top of your head as he pressed his lips into your hair.

"I am going to find Thor" He told you, "Maybe you would stop by my room tonight?"

"I'm going out with Tasha later" You pushed a strand of hair out of your eyes.

"Of course" He said, touching your shoulder, "Maybe another time" and with that he left.

You blinked, adjusting to the light after the darkness inside the box. After a few seconds you spied Bruce at one of the claw machines, and made your way over to him.

"Those things are a rip-off" You announced as you noticed the PSP he was trying to get; "I mean, look at the claw, it's so thin and badly built. There's not enough strength in it to lift pre-serum Steve, nevermind a PSP"

"Pre-serum Steve!" Bruce repeated, laughing.

"Go for the smaller claws with the chunkier ends. They have better grip" You told him, looking around, "Like that one over there!"

Bruce pushed his glasses further up on his nose as he looked over to where you were pointing. Studying it for a few seconds, he then turned back to you with a frown; "I don't want a teddy though"

"Suit yourself" You shrugged, "I was just trying to help" 

You turned to leave but his hand caught your elbow and you looked up into Bruce's worried brown eyes.

"_______, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude" He apologised.

 

"Hey, no probs, B" You reassured him, patting his hand affectionately.

"Will you help me get a teddy?" He asked, and you nodded.

After you had set up, Bruce stood at the analog stick that controlled the claw, and you stood at the side of the machine, telling him what to do.

"Forward slightly... No, back. A little to the left. A bit more... Okay. There. That's perfect"

Bruce hit the button and the claw descended. You both watched anxiously as it closed amidst the pile of toys and then came up with an adorable grey teddy bear.

"We did it!" Bruce whooped, lifting you up and spinning you around.

You threw back your head and laughed at his excitement as he set you down and then knelt to retrieve the teddy bear. He straightened up and examined it for a few moments, before handing it to you.

 

"Here" He offered you the teddy.  
You saw it was dressed as a pirate, with a skull and crossbones hat, eyepatch, and a hook at the end of one of it's hands.

You gaped at him; "Bruce! It's yours! You won it! I can't take it from you!"

"... But I want you to have it" He said a little nervously.

You immediately softened at his words and a warm feeling spread through your body. God, Bruce was such a nice guy!

"You're so sweet, you know that right?" You asked as you stepped forward to hug him.

His arms came around you as you buried your head in his chest, inhaling his clean, comforting scent. He began to rub warm circles on your back and you hummed contentedly.

"No, I don't. You should tell me more often" He said, but you could hear the smile in his voice and knew that he was joking.

"You sound like Tony" You grinned, looking up at him.

"God help me" He gave a fake shudder and you laughed once again.

"Are you sure?" You asked, indicating at the teddy.

"I'm positive," He nodded, "What should we name him?"

"Fury" You said immediately.

"Because of the eyepatch?" Bruce chuckled, ever so slightly tightening his hold around you.

"Yup" You giggled mischievously.

"Fine. You better not tell him though!" He warned.

You rolled your eyes; "Do you think I'm stupid?

A hesitant look came over Bruce's face.

He averted his gaze and mumbled; "There's a lot of words that I'd used to describe you, ____. Stupid is not one of them"

You stared up at him and opened your mouth to ask what words he would use, but Tony's yells for Bruce interrupted the two of you, and he moved away from you.

"I'll see you later" He said a little awkwardly, running his hand through his hair, and turned to leave.

You were shocked when he turned back to you, pulled you in close, and planted a kiss on your forehead. Then, without another word, he strode off.  
You sat down on a nearby fake motorbike and fiddled with the teddy. You were so lost in thought that you didn't notice he was there until a shadow fell over you and you looked up.

"Hey" Clint said.

"Hey back" You replied, standing.

"You're missing all the drama up there" He jerked his thumb back at the bowling area.

"What's happening?" You asked as you craned your head around him to try see back up at the bowling alley section.

"Thor broke the aisle" He told you.

"What!?" You gasped, unsure if you'd heard right.

"He broke the goddamn bowling aisle" Clint laughed, "For his last shot he decided to give it all he had. It didn't go as he planned, the guy is just too strong. He threw the ball straight up into the air instead of down towards the pins. It shattered the floorboards when it came back down"

"Oh. My. GOD!" You giggled.

"Yeah. I scrammed before the trouble started. Thor's an even worse bowler than you!" He teased as he began to poke you with both of his hands.

"Uhh, two strikes in a row?" You reminded him as you fended him off.

He raised a brow and smirked at you; "_____. Spare me. I'm Hawkeye. I see EVERYTHING" 

So Clint had seen Loki helping you. Huh.

You opened your mouth to retort, but a loud yell stopped you.

"They're arguing with the manager. Come on" Clint grimaced, and led you to the rollercoster simulator.

"Clint, what are we-?" You watched him put some money in.

"Hiding" He answered as he climbed in.

You looked around nervously; "But shouldn't we-!?"

His hand shot out and grabbed your arm. He pulled you into the machine after him, then closed the hatch door, shutting you off from the outside world. And you were alone with Clint Barton.

"Cosy, right?" He smirked at you.

"You all are spending far too much time with Tony" You told him as you pressed a few button.

The screen lit up and the machine began to jerk and move wildly along with the virtual tracks, as if you were actually on a rollercoaster.

"WOAH!" Clint yelled, as you both laughed and fell around.

When it ended you found yourself smiling up at Clint. Directly up at him. It was then you became aware that the machine had thrown you half onto his lap.

"I think I'd be lying if I said this was unpleasant" He murmured, hot breath tickling your face.

You inhaled in shock as he began to move closer. His breath smelled like spearmint. Just then the door was yanked open, and blinding light streamed in, making you both squint. A figure blocked out some of the light, and you raised an arm to your eyes in order to see who it was.

"Sorry guys, but we gotta go before Thor's freakout at the manager causes Bruce to lose his cool" Natasha's voice filled the air, laced with genuine apology.

"Oh God" You groaned, taking her arm and allowing her to help you out of the machine.

You both turned and waited for Clint to follow. He got out and brushed down his jeans, straightening out the creases. 

"I'll go get the car" He sighed, pulling the jingling keys from his pocket.

You patted his arm and turned to leave with Natasha, but once again, his hand shot out to your arm and pulled you back to him.

"Oh, and _____" He said, before pressing his lips to your cheek, "I'd really like to have a little chat with you, someday. I've been meaning to tell you something"

With that, and a nod at Natasha, the archer turned on his heel and strode off towards the doors to the arcade.

"We should go to do damage control" You mumbled, moving away quickly.

"Don't think you can get off that easily, missy" Natasha teased, grabbing your arm to slow you, "The guys have been all over you all day. Why don't you want to talk about it?"

"I have no clue" You admitted, running a hand over your face, "And how do you know about them being 'all over me'!?"

"______, you should know by now that I see everything" She grinned, "So. What you gonna do?"

"I don't know. I mean, some of them flirt with me, and the others who are too shy to say a lot of nice things... But it was different today. They were intense. All of them" You figeted with the zip on the hoodie as you walked.

"_____, seriously" Natasha sighed, rolling her eyes.

"What?" You looked at her.

"You know who you like. You have some pretty hard evidence that he likes you back. Talk to him about it" She prompted.

You sighed, and mulled it over. Natasha was your best friend, and the only one who knew about your crush on one of the guys. She wouldn't tell you things she didn't think were true. It was a quality you loved about her. So if she was encouraging you to do this it was because she thought it was the right thing to do, that something good would come of it, than it probably was what you should do.

"You're too smart for your own damn good, you know that" You told Nat.

She smirked and looked at you.

"No, I'm not. You're just so blinded by being in the middle of the situation that you can't see straight" She retorted.

"Fair point" You concluded.

"So. Are you gonna talk to him then?" She demanded.

"Yes" You smiled.

"Soon?" She pushed.

"Most definitely" You agreed.

"Good girl" She chuckled, seeming pleased with her work.

"Tasha?" You added.

"Mmmm hmmm?" She hummed.

"Thanks"

**Author's Note:**

> I leave the guy who the reader is meant to have a crush on up to you guys. You can decide who I mean/who you want it to be.  
> I didn't want to force you to like a guy that you didn't want to. (And if I did, I'd probably have chosen Clint. That guy is just... *Swoons*)


End file.
